


Darker Than You Think

by Chazny1987



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other, POV Female Character, Shyness, anything else i forget, blood and violence i mean it is SOA, do not have a beta, english character, lots of swearing, original female character is badass but also very shy, slow burn i think, will not completely follow shows storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazny1987/pseuds/Chazny1987
Summary: INSERT .....After another 20 minutes a deep rumbling snaps me out of my internal cursing, griping my left hand so it doesnt swing about too much and knock off my over stuffed backpack Awesome more assholes that are going to ignore me, stumbling women wearing tore up bike leathers and leaking blood must not be an unusual sight round these parts if nobody bothers to stop





	Darker Than You Think

Darker Than You Think  
Chapter 1

 

FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!!!!! I internally scream as yet another car goes past without stopping, on one hand great, not having to interact with anybody, which was usually preferable but I had come off my bike a few miles back and had a nasty case of road rash along your left hip and forearm, was making the trek slow and kind of painful, oh and a bloody busted mobile phone.  
Lifting up my cap and wiping away the sweat building on my forehead I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit feeling thankful to fate or whatever that at least I came off my bike after finishing my job or that would have sucked, but did I really have to decide to go sightseeing instead picking up another one straight away, "this is what you get" I tell myself "for trying to be touristy and wanting to see the sights" 

After another 20 minutes a deep rumble snaps me out of my internal cursing, griping my left hand so it doesn't swing about too much and knock off my over stuffed backpack I turn around and see a group of motorcycles coming down the road toward me with a black van following.  
Awesome more assholes that are going to just ignore me, stumbling women wearing tore up bike leathers and leaking blood must not be an unusual sight round these parts if nobody bothers to stop.  
Deciding to ignore them I just turn back around intending to carry on towards the town you knew was coming up, having seen the sign for 'Charming' a while back just wanting to find somewhere you can stop to rest and patch up before finding a garage that can go pick up your poor broken baby. Before I could take more than a few steps a voice startles me. "Hey are, are you alright?" sighing I lift my face upwards and take a deep breath gathering all my courage to talk to the only person that had stopped in hours. 

Turning around "nope not really" I say turning towards the van, "I took a spill of my bike a few miles back on some shitty side road, banged my side up royally, broke my phone and believe it or not you are the only bloody person that has bothered to stop to see if I'm alright in the 3 hours its taken me to get this far, I've had to leave my bike that still has my stuff in the bags hopefully no-ones decided to nick it so that i can try and limp my way to civilisation while bleeding all over myself, do you know how bloody itchy blood is when it dries? Really frigging itchy, and even though i saw the welcome sign for the lovely town of Charming ages ago I do not yet see a town, i mean is it invisible? Do I need a password to find it? Was it levelled in some weird mad scientist experiment and the sign's just there to piss me off?" slamming my mouth shut i realising just how much I was rambling when I can hear deep laughter coming from the passenger side of the van while the driver hangs out with his mouth wide open looking slightly disturbed.  
Feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment mumbling a quick sorry I start to back up intending to just keep walking, there was no way I could accept help from them after that, I mean really? A mad science experiment the sun must be affecting me or somebody slipped stupid pills into my water when I wasn't looking hours of waiting for help and I ruin it by sounding like a crazy person. I hear the car door open behind me "Shit, no wait a second, are you hurt? Let me help" he skids to a stop in front of me and I get my first real look at my good Samaritan and damn did I look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. This is my first written piece ever  
> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes chapter 2 soon


End file.
